Homeworkdistractions
by better-in-black-since-1234
Summary: just a little one shot a wrote about Clary, her mum decided to send her to school, she gets homework, Jace isn't happy with that. first story please be nice!


**hey, this is my first Fan fiction story so be nice to me :)**

Homework = distractions 

Clary was at school. Yay. Her mum had said that even though she was training to be a shadowhunter she still needed an education. So here she was at school, the last lesson of the day, history. But Clary wasn't really concentrating all that was going through her mind was what Jace would make her do for training; she hoped it wasn't flips or balancing. She was shaken out of her day dream by the teacher handing out papers, homework papers. "I want this home work done by tomorrow" the teacher was saying but once again Clary wasn't lessening she was thinking about everything she has to do this afternoon, training, homework, cleaning and cooking. The bell rang and Clary was out in a flash she ran to her locker chucked everything in grabbed a few things out and was about to close it when she saw her steel, a grin spread over her face. She was in the toilets now drawing a portal on the back of the cubicle door. It was finished the looked through it to reveal the room she was thinking about, her room at the institute. She jumped through and got the crazy no-gravity feeling and then she was in her room, laughing uncontrollably.

"Clary?" Her laughing stopped and she looked towards the door where Jace was standing.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a confused look written all over his face

"Ahh, laughing?" she answered, he raised an eyebrow

"Can I ask why?"

"No, but your probobably going to ask anyway" his eyebrow was still raised. "Fine, I drew a portal it the toilets"

"That's why you were laughing, what is so funny about that?" he asked frowning now

"I honestly have no idea why it was so funny, I just started to laugh" he was smiling now, coming towards her.

"No, Jace I have homework" she said sternly

"And?" he replied still coming towards her

"So I don't have any spare time" she said turning around to pick up her laptop

"No room for me?" he said as he slipped his hands around her hips

"No room, sorry" she said as she pulled away and walked towards the door "you take up to much time"

"I do not!" he shoot back, it was Clary's turn to raise an eyebrow

"Really? So you promise me that if I kiss you, you won't go any further?" He didn't reply. "That what I thought" she said as she walked out towards the library.

"Clary!" Jace yelled from behind her

"Mmmm?" She replied without turning around

"Come back" he said in a softer voice

"No I have home work"

"Please?" at this she turned around and stared at him wide eyed, Jace saying please? He was leaning against the wall opposite her door, arms crossed and smirking his hundred dollar smirk.

"Did you-no, no I have home work to do" she said and walked away.

(Jace POV)

I watched her disappear around the corner, her red hair like liquid fire flowing around her. 'She just walked away from me' Jace thought '_me_, she doesn't want distractions, she just walked away, and that won't do. I just have to get close enough to distract her'. He smirked at the plan forming in his head as he walked to the library.

When he got to the library he stood outside the doors willing himself not to smile. He then put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and walked in.

(Clary POV) 

She heard the doors open and saw Jace walk in, she prepared herself to say no again but he went to the opposite side of the library, she watched him walk through the rows of books and then stop and pull one out, she leaned back in her chair and told herself she was not disappointed. Although she knew she was. He turned his head to look at her he grinned and waved, Clary tillited her head to the side, he shrugged and disappeared behind a shelf. Her mouth fell open slightly; she shook her head and got back to work.

(Jace POV)

He looked through the shelf at her as she shook her head, she had no idea what he was about to do. He climbed up the shelf and sat up on top of it, good thing Hodge wasn't here anymore he would have killed Jace before he got to see through his plan. He opened the book wrote a few things down and then looked back at Clary she was rubbing her temples. She closed the laptop and got up she walked over to the shelf Jace was sitting on and looked around it.

"Jace" she called as she put her hands through her hair

He smiled and called out "up here" he almost laughed at the look on her face

"Maryse is going to kill you"

"She's not here" just then they heard the clicking of high heels on the wood outside the library, Jace got up and jumped of the six meter tall shelf. Clary squealed and put her hands over her mouth, Jace landed on the table where Clary was just working as Maryse walked in.

"Jace get off the table" Maryse said in an angry tone, Clary ran over and picked up the lap top checking it all over.

"Jace you could have broken it" Clary almost screamed, Jace frowned

"I swear Clary" Jace said still standing on the table "you love the lap top more than me" her jaw dropped at that but she quickly closed her mouth

"Maybe I do"

Jace smirked "prove it" he challenged her

"What is going on here" Maryse yelled "I thought I told you to get off the table Jace" Jace was about to answer but Clary was already talking

"He jumped of the bookshelf on the far wall onto the table and nearly broke my lap top" Jace stopped grinning and turned to look at her, did she just tell on him?

Maryse looked over to the bookshelf on the far wall and then back at the table "that's amazing Jace you jumped more than ten meters" Maryse then turned and walked out of the library. Jace was grinning again and Clary was clearly shocked.

(Third person)

Clary turned to look at Jace as the library doors closed, he was grinning , she knew exactly what he wanted and she wasn't about to give it to him. She narrowed her eyes at the clock it was four o'clock, training time.

"Jace it time to do my training" she turned back to the table but he wasn't there, she felt him moving towards her from behind but before she could move he had her turned around and was kissing her. She pulled away slightly just enough to talk,

"I thought we were supposed to be training" she said

"We are" Jace whispered as he pulled her in for another kiss.

…The next morning…

"Clary, your home work?" The teacher asked, he was looking over his glasses at her, Clary was always distracted by his hair it was white and stuck up at every angle possible like he had just walked out of a crazy scientists movie, he was in his late forties, very tall and skinny but Clary wasn't distracted today she was trying to think of an excuse to why she didn't do the homework after Jace 'distracted' her.

"Umm, I-you" Clary stammered the teacher raised an eyebrow and Clary continued stammering, until a familiar figure walked through the door. Jace. Clary narrowed her eyes at the other girls who were giggling amongst themselves.

"Good morning sir" Jace said to the teacher "is this class Es History class?"

"Yes, are you new here? What's your name?" he asked

"Jace Herondale" the girls giggles grew at this but Jace continued as though he couldn't hear them "no I'm home schooled I just came to give these back to Clary, she left them at my place last night" the whole class turned to look at her and the teacher raised an eyebrow

"Clary would you like to come and retrieve your papers?" was all he said as he looked over his glasses, without answering she stood up and slowly walked from her desk at the back of the class room to the front. She could feel all of the eyes on her as she made her way up, when she was there she stood in front of Jace and the teacher who both looked down at her, they both had an eyebrow raised but Jace's expression quickly changed into a look that said this isn't over yet. But to Clary's surprise he just handed the papers to her, she looked down at them, they were in his writing.

Jace turned to walk away but looked back at her when he got to the door, he smirked a million dollar smirk and said "sorry for distracting you last night, babe" he winked and then was out the door. The blood was either draining out of her face of rushing to it she was to shocked to think about it, she turned slowly and walked back to her seat, the room was silent, you could have heard a pin drop, that stopped suddenly when everyone started to talk, asking if that was her boyfriend, who he was, where he came from, how he distracted her, how was she with him and anything else that didn't register through Clary's mind. She looked down at the papers and saw scribbled at the bottom of the page 'have fun, I'll pick you up this afternoon'. The day went very quickly after that first class, everyone wanted to talk to her at lunch and between classes. So when the last bell went Clary was out of there very fast, standing at the front of the school was Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon and Jace. There was a group of girls standing behind them whispering and pointing at Jace and furiously giggling just as one of the girls got to them and started talking to Jace and Simon, as soon Clary got there she imidiantly put her arms around Jace and kissed him. She pulled away and Simon raised an eyebrow at them as the girl walked away looking devastated.

"What was that about?" Isabelle asked

"Yes do tell" Magnus added,

Clary turned to look at them and said "she's a bitch, what did you expect me to do?"

"Honestly I expected more" Jace replied Clary hit him over the back of the head playfully

"Do you have home work tonight" Jace asked as he looked into her eyes

"no" Clary replied looking back

"That's nice" Jace said seductively as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
